Der Weg des Glaubens/Ausbildung
Ausbildung und Lehre 30px Ausbildungsübersicht Um als kirchliche Organisation zu funktionieren, bildet die Gemeinschaft vom Weg des Glaubens vornehmlich Priester und Kleriker aus. Zudem setzt die Gemeinschaft viel Mühe in die Ausbildung der Paladine. Neben diesen beiden klerikalen Zweigen findet auch eine nicht geistliche Ausbildung statt. Darunter befinden sich die Ausbildung der Ehrengarde, Ärzte und Dienstboten, wie Handwerker. Auch sie nehmen in Grundzügen am Unterricht über das Licht und den Glauben teil, um ihnen eine Basis an Wissen zu vermitteln. Man wird in der Regel keine Atheisten oder Gläubige anderer Religionen, als an das Licht in der Geschwisterschaft finden. Grundsätzlich findet man Wesen nahezu aller Bevölkerungsschichten in den Reihen der Kirche. Die Glaubensgemeinschaft vom Weg des Glaubens ist dabei keine Ausnahme. Weder Geld noch Herkunft sind ausschlaggebende Faktoren. Lediglich Glaube und persönliche Intention sind maßgeblich für die Ausbildung in der Geschwisterschaft. Dabei müssen Auszubildende nicht unbedingt Anhänger der Glaubensgemeinschaft sein. Auch externe Schüler und Lehrer können sich der Ausbildung unterziehen und leiten. Glaubensdiener tragen häufig eine Gürtelspange, die sie als solche kennzeichnen (GHI-Buff-Item). Die Ausbildung oder auch die Lehre, besteht aus drei Teillehren: thumb|250px * Grundlehre: Hier wird Grundwissen über den Glauben und das Leben in der Geschwisterschaft vermittelt. Auszubildende Kleriker werden hier mit Lichtmagie vertraut gemacht. Mediziner und Gardisten erhalten hier ihre Grundausbildung in Waffenlehre und Medizin. Die Grundlehre ist in unterschiedliche Teillehren unterteilt. Sie ist abgeschlossen, wenn in jeder Teillehre eine Prüfung abgelegt wurde. * Hauptlehre: Hier werden die Grundkenntnisse gefestigt und erweitert. Dieser Teil ist die differenzierte Ausbildungslehre. Sie umfasst den Unterricht durch Mentoren, welche ihr Wissen an andere weitergeben. Relevante Teillehren werden von allen belegt. Geprüft werden jedoch nur zwei Teillehren. Diese bilden dann den Zweig, in dem sich ein Kleriker oder ein Diener bewegt um schließlich zur Meisterschaftslehre zu gelangen. * Meisterschaft: Die Meisterschaft ist die Perfektionierung der eigenen Hauptlehre. Die Lehren sind nahe zu unendlich, da man niemals auslernt. So kann selbst ein alter weiser Priester immer noch dazu lernen. Somit bildet die Meisterschaft die Richtung, in der sich ein Kleriker oder Diener auf Eigenverantwortung weiterentwickelt. Die Meisterschaften beinhalten daher keine Lehrstunden und sind dem zufolge auch nicht Pflicht für Glaubensmitglieder. Sie zeigen lediglich Tendenzen zur Weiterentwicklung. Das Abschließen der Grund- und Hauptlehre ist die Voraussetzung zum Erhalten der Sekundärränge und mitverantwortlich für das Erhalten von Primärrängen (Gildenränge). 30px Grundlehren Ordenslehre Die Ordenslehre verschafft einem Initianten, Knappen, Novizen oder Rekruten den nötigen Überblick über die eigene Geschwisterschaft. Grundlegende Dinge wie Ränge, Aufgabenbereiche und Struktur werden den Lehrlingen vermittelt. Ach ein kurzer Einstieg in die eigene Geschichte und den Zielen der Geschwisterschaft wird erläutert. Erfahrene Diener des Lichts und Ritter bilden sich hier weitestgehend selbst fort und benötigen keine Einweisung. Die Einführung ist für einzelne Personen wenig praktikabel, weshalb die meisten Unterlagen frei zugänglich sind, die sich die einzelnen Mitglieder der Geschwisterschaft zu Gemüte führen sollten. Am Ende wird die Ordenslehre in einer kurzen Prüfung abgefragt. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: 2 * Leitender Mentor: Euphenia Augustina Moldan/Konstantin Grauschein (bei Fragen) * Prüfer: Euphenia Augustina Moldan/Konstantin Grauschein * Literatur: Weg des Glaubens Lehre der Etikette Gutes und anständiges Benehmen wie auch die Vermittlung der Grundzüge der Gesellschaft wird in dieser Lehrveranstaltung den Geschwistern vermittelt. Dabei handelt es sich um Lehren der gehobenen Sprache wie auch Manieren bei Tisch und am Hofe. Die Lehre wird mit einer praktischen Prüfung abgeschlossen. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: 3 * Leitender Mentor: Udwin Silberschmied * Prüfer: Udwin Silberschmied * Litheratur: Lehre der Etikette (Buch muss noch angefertigt werden) Geschichte der Kirche des Lichts Aus der Vergangenheit zu lernen ist genau so wichtig wie für die Zukunft. Um heldenhafte Taten in Ehren zu halten und respektvoll zu würdigen, Vorbildern nachzueifern, aber auch um alte Fehler nicht zu wiederholen ist Geschichte für alt und jung enorm wichtig. Vor allem die Geschichte der Kirche des Lichts, ihren Ursprüngen, ihrer Gegenwart, die Geschichte der einzelnen Kreuzzüge und Paladinorden ist wichtig um ein allgemeines Verständnis für die Begebenheiten der Gegenwart zu haben und um diese objektiv bewerten zu können. Teil dieser Stunden beinhaltet ebenfalls einen kurzen geschichtlichen Umriss um die eigene Geschichte und die einiger Fraktionen wie der Horde, der Geißel und der brennenden Legion. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: 6-10 * Leitender Mentor: Konstantin Grauschein * Prüfer: Konstantin Grauschein * Literatur: Offen Grundsätze des Lichtglaubens Der Lichtglaube ist mannigfaltig und über Generationen hinweg haben Geistliche, Denker und Philosophen versucht den Menschen das Licht näher zu bringen, eine gerechte Art und Weise des Zusammenlebens geschaffen und versucht Moral und Tugend zu definieren und zu leben. Drei Tugenden sind für die Kirche des Lichts von besonderer Bedeutung. Es sind die Lehren von Respekt, Geduld/Beharrlichkeit und Mitgefühl. Diese Tugenden bilden das dreibeinige Fundament des heutigen Lichtglaubens. Doch sie werden durch zahlreiche Lehren ergänzt und vervollständigt. Die Lehrveranstaltung soll den Initianten das Licht mit den ersten Schritten näher bringen. Am Ende wartet eine Prüfung zu den drei Tugenden des Lichts nach Faol. * Leitender Mentor: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Prüfer: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Literatur: Offen Erste Hilfe In Notsituationen schnell und richtig Handeln zu können ist essenziel auf dem Schlachtfeld und in einer Stadt. Man muss nicht Arzt sein um jemanden das Leben retten zu können. So kann jeder schnell und einfach erlernen wie man Wunden verbindet und Brüche provisorisch richtet. Die erste Hilfe ist stets die wichtigste und aus diesem Grund werden alle Geschwister in ihr unterwiesen. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: 2 * Leitender Mentor: Jassí von Zar * Prüfer: Jassí von Zar * Literatur: Offen Waffen- und Rüstungslehre In der Lage zu sein sich selbst zu verteidigen, Waffen richtig zu schwingen und ihren Gebrauch zu kennen ist essentiell für jeden in der heutigen Zeit. In Zeiten wo die Bedrohung oft schon vor der Haustür lauern kann, muss jeder zu den Waffen greifen können und sie zur Wehr einsetzen. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob man nun ein Knappe ist um Ritter zu werden oder eine Novizin, die ein stilles Leben in einem Kloster sucht. Der Umgang mit Waffen und Rüstung muss geschult werden und in den ersten Schritten werden Waffenarten und Kampfübungen wie Selbstverteidigungsübungen durchgeführt. Am Ende wird das Können überprüft. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: 10 * Leitender Mentor: Offen * Prüfer: Offen * Literatur: Offen Reiterlehre und Anlegen der Gelieger Auch wenn die Zeit und Gnome neue Technologien bringen, so ist ausgeschlossen, dass das Pferd der treue Begleiter eines jeden bleibt, der schnell und weit reisen will. Doch es gehört mehr dazu ein Pferd zu besitzen, als es jeden Tag zu füttern und auf ihm zu reiten. Das Reiten will gelernt sein, ob für Knappe, Rekrut oder Novize. Und die richtige Pflege ist ebenfalls niemanden in die Wiege gelegt worden. Zu erkennen für was eine Pferderasse da ist und den Unterschied zwischen Kaltblut und Warmblut zu kennen, ist genau so wichtig wie zu wissen woran man ein gesundes Pferd erkennt und wie man eventuelle Krankheiten behandelt. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: 4 * Leitender Mentor: Jassí von Zar * Prüfer: Jassí von Zar Formatinons- und Aufstellungslehre Zu wissen wo sein Platz ist, ist die Herausforderung und die gängelnde Frage vieler. Beim Exerzieren auf dem Platz, bei Paraden, in der Messe oder bei großen Festen ist es wichtig zu wissen, wo man steht und wie. Oft kann man bereits die Tätigkeit und die Aufgabe einiger Personen nur an Hand seiner Position erkennen. Formationen und Aufstellungen zu planen und zu üben ist ein kontinuierlicher Vorgang der immer wieder wiederholt werden muss. * Leitender Mentor: Germut von Norton * Literatur: Offen Disziplins- und Meditationslehre Einen wachen Geist und die Fähigkeit sich noch bei größten Unruhen auf einzelne Dinge beharrlich zu konzentrieren ist den Priestern und Paladinen eigen. Doch diese mentale Kraft kommt nicht von ungefähr. Es ist ein Prozess der immer wieder wiederholt werden muss und oft Jahre andauert bis man den perfekten Einklang mit sich selbst gefunden hat. Zur Disziplin gehört aber nicht nur ein geschulter Geist. Es gehört viel dazu sich selbst Dinge aufzuerlegen und sich daran zu halten. Askese ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil der klerikalen Willenskraft und so ist das Lernen auf etwas zu verzichten, gleichzeitig eine Steigerung der eigenen Willenskraft. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: offen * Leitender Mentor: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Prüfer: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Literatur: Offen Lichtlehre Das Licht anzurufen, um seinen Beistand zu bitten und es nicht nur geistig sondern auch essenziel mit den Sinnen zu erfassen, ist oft das höchste Gut aller Kleriker. Einige sind besonders begabt und ihnen wird dieses Geschenk schnell zuteil. Anderen fehlt es noch an Selbstsicherheit, Disziplin oder Glauben um das Geschenk zu erhalten. Doch bis dahin ist es ein weiter Weg. Dem Licht zu dienen heißt, ohne Zweifel in seinem Vorhaben zu beten, besinnend zu sprechen und genau zu wissen an wen man wendet. Es ist wichtig zu erkennen wofür ein Gebet steht, was ein Segen bewirkt und auf welcher Art und Weise ein Siegel seine Kraft entfaltet. Doch für viele stellt sich nicht die Frage des praktischen Nutzens der göttlichen Gabe, sondern ihrer Interpretation. Was ist das Licht, woher kommt es und was ist Schatten. Dies sind Fragen, die in unzähligen Stunden beantwortet und erklärt werden müssen, das Verstehen um das Wissen, dass diese Kraft in jedem wohnt, der diesen Weg seinen eigenen nennt. Jeder angehende Kleriker, ob Priester oder Paladin muss sich mit dieser Thematik auseinandersetzen, für was der Glaube steht, um irgendwann das Geschenk des Lichts zu erhalten. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: offen * Leitender Mentor: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Prüfer: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Literatur: Offen 30px Hauptlehren Erweiterte Medizinausbildung Für jene, die den Weg des Arztes und der Medizin gehen, beginnt ein langer, blutiger und eitriger Weg, der gesät ist mit dem Auswendiglernen der Namen von Knochen, Muskeln und Geweben. Der fachlich korrekte Umgang mit chirurgischem Besteck, Desinfektionsmittel und Betäubungsmittel wie auch ihre Herstellung ist ein Muss für jeden Arzt und Mediziner. Nur durch jahrelange Übung wird aus einem Assistenten irgendwann ein Arzt. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: Offen * Leitender Mentor: Offen * Prüfer: Offen * Literatur: Offen Erweiterte Waffenkunde Für jeden Kämpfer beginnt nach der Zeit der Ausbildung die Zeit des unermüdlichen Trainings um die Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit Rüstung und Waffen zu verbessern. Nicht minder wichtig ist es in Taktik, Strategie und Geschick ausgebildet zu werden. Übung, Training und letztendlich die Erfahrung im Umgang mit Waffen machen einen wahren Kämpfer aus, der sich auf all das verlassen kann und mutig in den Kampf zieht. Doch bis dahin ist es ein langer Weg, denn diese Fähigkeiten müssen erst erlernt werden. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: Offen * Leitender Mentor: Offen * Prüfer: Offen * Literatur: Offen Lehre des Lichtwirkens Nachdem Knappen und Novizen den eigenen Glauben begonnen haben selbst zu verstehen und zu erforschen, wird ihnen mehr und mehr das Licht offenbart. Am Ende eines manchmal beschwerlichen Weges, der tiefen Konzentration und dem immer erneuten Besinnen zu sich selbst, in Hallen oder der stillen Zurückgezogenheit, wird den tugendhaften und guten Gläubigen des Lichts ein mächtiges Geschenk zu Teil. Nur wenn ein Diener der Tugenden ohne Zweifel zu seinem Glauben steht, wird ihm die Gnade des Lichts zu teil und nur wird er zu einem Werkzeug der Rechtschaffenheit, des Lichts. In seinem Namen beginnt nun die lange Reise. Doch Lichtmagie wirken zu können ist nicht alles. Die Gabe muss geübt und verbessert werden. Noch lange ist man nicht in der Lage zu heilen, zu schützen oder zu verbannen mit dem Geschenk des Lichts. Selbst erfahrene Kleriker lernen noch neue Dinge und viel altes Wissen ist verloren gegangen. Mit den rituellen Praktiken des Lichts beginnt die Schulung um dessen Wirken. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: Offen * Leitender Mentor: Offen * Prüfer: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Literatur: Offen Lehre des Refugiums Refugium, das bedeutet Schutz. Die Aufgabe zu schützen, vor Feinden im körperlichen aber auch im magischen und geistigen Sinn ist eine Herausforderung vieler Kleriker. Paladine und Priester haben im Laufe der Zeit mächtige Gebete und Siegel entwickelt um Kraft ihres Glaubens und des Lichts magische Schilde zu errichten, verdorbenen Boden zu weihen, unheilige Besudelungen zu Läutern und ganze Heere mit der Präsenz ihrer Anwesenheit zu stärken. Wahre Meister des Refugiums können ganze Sakralbauten allein vor Herrscharen unheiliger Kreaturen verteidigen. Doch bis es so weit ist, muss Disziplin, Willenskraft, Körper und Glaube eisern gestählt werden. * Leitender Mentor: Germut von Norton * Prüfer: Germut von Norton * Literatur: Offen Lehre der Vergeltung Die rechtschaffene Vergeltung ist nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Sättigen eines Rachewunsch. Rechtschaffen zu handeln, Wesen objektiv und gerecht zu richten ist eine schwierige und lange Aufgabe und selbst den Weisesten fällt es schwer dies zu tun. Paladine stehen als ausführende Gewalt vor dem Feind und ihnen obliegt es im Namen des Lichts zu richten und zu urteilen. In ihren Händen liegt oft Leben oder Tod. Die rechtschaffene Vergeltung setzt ein großes Verständnis für Moral, Tugend und Gerechtigkeit voraus. Ohne sie, ist ein Paladin kein Ritter des Lichts sondern ein brutaler Tyrann der sich wie ein Babar durch die Welt schlachtet, bis er selbst gerichtet wird. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: Offen * Leitender Mentor: Offen * Prüfer: Offen * Literatur: Offen Erweiterte Messdienste Zu den Aufgaben eines jeden Priesters gehören die Messen. Messen, das sind Andachten, Predigten, Glaubensdienste, Segnungen, Hochzeiten, Weihen, Trauerfeiern, Beerdigungen, Taufen und vieles mehr. Doch die Fähigkeit diese Durchzuführen ist keinem in die Wiege gelegt worden. Lange Zeit muss ein Diakon an der Seite eines erfahrenen Priesters lernen, welche Punkte zu beachten sind, um sie in späterer Zeit, durch den Kleriker begleitet, durchzuführen und es nach seiner Weihe, selbstständig zu tun. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: Offen * Leitender Euphenia Augustina Moldan/Konstantin Grauschein * Prüfer: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Literatur: Offen Lehre des Geistes Der Geist ist ein mächtiges Werkzeug. Über ihn lassen sich viele dunkle Ziele verfolgen aber auch wundervolle Dinge erschaffen. Während geistige Kontrolle eine ständige Gefahr darstellt, können fähige Denker und Ritualisten sich diesem Zugriff erwehren und das manchmal mit recht simplen Dingen. Doch noch mehr ist möglich. Über Träume und Fantasie lassen sich Räume und Verbindungen schaffen. Über die Gedanken können Informationen, Kräfte und Gefühle ausgetauscht werden. Das Lesen und Erkennen der Gedanken ist hierbei nur unter gewissen Voraussetzungen erlaubt, denn jeder hat das Recht seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren. Anders herum kann die Lehre vom Geiste anderen Wesen zu helfen. Die Läuterung ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil dieser Lehre und zu ihr gesellen sich viele rituelle Lichtpraktiken. Hier gilt es verantwortungsvoll mit umzugehen und zu lehren. * Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden: Offen * Leitender Mentor: Euphenia Augustina Moldan/Konstantin Grauschein * Prüfer: Euphenia Augustina Moldan * Literatur: Offen 30px Meisterschaften Meisterschaft des Glaubens Ein Kleriker lernt niemals aus. Und so unendlich ihm der Glaube in den Facetten erscheint, so unendlich ist er auch. Da jeder Mensch andere Vorstellungen von einer geordneten Welt hat und jeder anders Erscheinungen definiert und interpretiert, gibt es keine eindeutige richtige Lehre. Alles ist eine Auslegungssache einer anderen Person oder einer Gesellschaft. Die Aufgabe der Priester und Paladine ist es den Glauben weiter zu untersuchen, ihn in seinen Aspekten zu verstehen und neue zu entdecken. Viele Rituale und Praktiken die Kleriker heute anwenden, mussten erst entwickelt werden und so ist nicht auszuschließen, dass weitere Rituale und Praktiken hinzukommen. Die Diener des Lichts müssen sich stetig weiter entwickeln, denn die Welt tut es auch. Meisterschaft des Kampfes Selbst wenn noch so viele Schlachten geschlagen wurden und Kriege ausgefochten, der Kampf wird niemals enden. In einer unruhigen Zeit wie dieser, in der immer neue Arten der Kriegsführung entstehen, immer neue Kreaturen sich erheben und immer neue Wege erschlossen werden um den Kampf voran zu treiben, bedarf es einer geeigneten Reaktion auf die Geschehnisse. Ein weiser Krieger verliert im Alter die Kraft für den Kampf doch sein Geist bleibt. Junge aufstrebende Offiziere können viel von den alten lernen und jene die erfahren sind, lernen noch immer, denn jedes Schlachtfeld ist anders. Und so ist für viele die Welt, eine Welt der Kriegskunst. Meisterschaft des Handwerks Nach vielen Jahren tatkräftiger Arbeit, Studium und Erfahrungen im praktischen Bereich, wird ein Handwerker zum Meister. Handwerksmeister leiten Gilden und Bruderschaften und entwickeln immer neue Methoden um Holz und Stein, Metall und Tierhaut, Fasern und Wolle zu verarbeiten. Unter den Medizinern und Ärzten sind solche Fachärzte eine Rarität und äußerst begehrt. Als Leibärzte arbeiten sie im Adel, studieren, forschen und entdecken Krankheiten und Behandlungsmethoden. Ohne sie wäre so mancher vorzeitig gestorben. Und so unterschiedlich und unendlich die Dinge sind, die man mit den Händen tun kann, so unendlich werden die Erfahrungen sein. Selbst der Meister findet immer jemanden, der ihm ein Meister ist.